Black and White
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1.  Runabout tells his twin Runamuck about something he had found in human literature about twins.  He wonders if it applies to them.


Alright…call this a break from everything else…(…or really just a random idea that popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone…) Anyway, this is the first just Runabout and Runamuck fanfic. on here…whatever really. They also might seem a bit OOC…that only because their characters aren't SUPER popular like others.  
>…and off with the ramblings…here is the fic.<p>

**Disclaimer:** don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>A blast was fired off and hit an innocent piece of scrap metal, looking like nothing happened to it as it still stood on the shelf of the dimmed room. Then a grin spread across the mech's, who had fired the blaster, faceplate from under his mask as he picked up a bouncy ball, one of the cassette Twins had left it around and he had picked up, and threw it at the scrap metal. It soon exploded, causing a giddy sensation to trickled down his frame. The blast sent bright lights to shine off his white armor, nearly making it glow.<p>

Then the door to the room opened, and he didn't have to look over to see who it was. He already had sensed the other from down the hall from their room.

"Really…makin' a mess…an' without me?" the other who looked like him murmured, door hissing shut behind him. The new mech covered in black armor blended well into the now once more dim room.

The white mech looked over, mask parting away to reveal his soft orange faceplate and visor raising to reveal his red optics, and replied, "Well…I got bored…" The other mech of black slide his mask back as he walked over to the berth to sit down on it, instead of on the ground by it as the white mech was. His face was a red color, as was his optics once the visor had moved away.

"Of course, 'Amuck," the black one muttered, leaning back to where his backplates were resting against the wall. Runamuck glanced over to his twin, grinning slightly and soon getting up, moving over to the berth to take a seat next to Runabout.

"So…what's goin' on?" the white mech asked, a bored tone laced within his voice since he had been cooped up in the room since the last fight with the cassette twins.

Runabout shrugged, sending a wave of boringness. Nothing really had happened, which of course wasn't good for them. They needed excitement and destruction. Besides the usual boredom of the other 'Cons, Starscream had been in his lab, Skywarp pulling pranks with and on the Cassette Twins, the Constructicons in their own lab, and the rest doing whatever they were doing.

Then there was a pause between the two brothers, both having different thoughts on each other their processors before the darker spoke up, "I went on this human website…" That quickly caught the attention of his twin, who glanced over at him. Runamuck's optic ridge rose slightly, wondering what the other had been looking up and what website had he found.

"What have you been lookin' up?" the white-plated mech asked the other, wondering what the other was getting at and what was the website was about. Then Runamuck continued on, "Find a website to buy human explosives again?"

After that statement, a grin lit up the speaking mech's faceplate. He remembered the time they had actually bought explosives online, along with a few other human objects –paint cans and spray cans– to create a mass-destructive mess.

Runabout shook his helm, though chuckling and making a mental note to do so later. "No…a human literary website actually. Ended up there on accident." Now the white-plated, orange-faced mech was confused at where this conversation was going now.

"So…" Runamuck began, prompting the other to explain himself. Runabout was shuttered his optics off and exhaled, remembering what he had read.

"Well, it was saying, in human literature, that twins were opposites. Sayin' that they were two different people but represented one being." The silence after him was filled with intense thinking on both their parts. The white-plated mech thought over what the other had said.

"Well…" Runamuck began, drawing his twin's attention to him. "You believe it?" The two Battlechargers who most –on both Autobot and Decepticon side– thought had little patience and were just rash, could actually think deeply, though mostly short-lived.

Runabout shook his helm, "Same being, well…we ain't exactly all the same…" Though that wasn't true they looked and acted same, "But different people…"

"Like black and white?" the white-plated Battlecharger interrupted, earning a nod and a rare and genuine smile from his twin.

"Yeah 'Amuck, just like white and black."

Opposites but two sparks that made up one bond, not spark.

* * *

><p>Well…here it is. Probably not even good…I am also doing a research paper at the moment…so all my brain power is trying to go into there and finish it before I collapse. Great…<p>

Also, about all my other works, don't worry…I am trying to do a few of those…but school is putting a lot of pressure on me at the moment.

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
